True Lies
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: Mid S4 H/R fluff. 6 chapters in all if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This popped into my head after watching 2.9 and has been sitting on my desktop for about a year now halfway written. In a bout of procrastination to other more important things, I've finally finished it. YAY! Set mid Series 4. Now I mainly write PWP so please forgive the smidgen of spy plot that is here. I write fluff not espionage. **

**True Lies**

_**If Pinoccio said, 'My nose is about to grow.' What would happen?**_

The pair sat across the counter from one another in her kitchen.

'You are brilliant beyond belief. Sometimes I don't know how you can keep all that information stored into that beautiful mind of yours,' said he.

'You make impossible decisions everyday. And I don't know how you do it. It's your character that draws me to you. Strong and sure,' said she.

'You enjoy literature, all sorts. But the classics are your favorites. Offa is your passion,' said he.

'You enjoy the opera. Your favorite being _Nabucco_. And you attend every chance you get,' said she.

'You were born in Exeter. Your parents reside in Cheltenham and you have no siblings,' said he.

'You were born in Reading where your father still lives and you see him at Christmastime every year,' said she.

'You can be shy at times but come alive when you are passionate about something,' said he.

'You like to be in charge and in control. You give off a gruff exterior but really are a softie underneath,' said she.

'You can often be completely mad but because of your dedication to the things we do, your heart is always in the right place. I would do anything for you. And I consider you my soul mate. You are my family...my wife,' said Harry.

'And you are my husband,' said Ruth.

**Wednesday (58 hours eariler)**

'W-what?' Ruth could barely get the word out let alone believe her ears.

'You heard me, Ruth.' Adam was hiding his amusement well.

'B-but certainly I-I I-I'm not field ready.'

'Don't give me that, Ruth. Give yourself more credit. I've seen you in the field. You're just fine. And besides a luxury ho is hardly the 'field'. It's a 'babysitting' job. Fiona and I would go but we've been putting off our holiday plans with Wes for long enough. If we don't go away now the next chance we get will be when he's 16. And you fit the profile perfectly.'

The butterflies in her stomach were a tornado of nerves. Her hands wouldn't stop moving. 'A-and did Harry approve of this?'

'It was his idea.' lying with a smile.

Harry was sitting at his desk, his mouth slightly agape.

'Harry?' Adam spoke. 'You okay?'

'Erm, I-I'm fine. But tell me exactly why this is the best possible course of action?'

'The operation needs to start in three days. Fiona and I are going on a much needed break with Wes and there is nobody else available to do it.'

'Out of the whole of the service?'

Ignoring the question he continued, 'Besides you two will be perfect together,' said in a way that was treading dangerous waters.

Harry gave him a warning look.

'What?' feigning innocence. 'Anyway, consider it a favor. You need a break. Though techniquely you'll be working; an easy 'babysitting' assignment. And what's not to look forward to...' He made his way towards the door. 'You get to spend the weekend with a beautiful woman.'

Sliding the wooden door closed before Harry had the chance to reply.

**So what do you think? Worth continuing? Leave a review and I'll post another chapter tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! To reward you here is a speedy update. :D Though beware my lame attempt of a plot. ;) Enjoy. Don't own Spooks. **

The legend was in place. It was pretty much them with tinges of 'married-isms added in. It was easy, they knew each other very well. And what they didn't know they would find out soon enough. They could surely pass being married for 8 ...9 years. If.. they could get past the constant blushing from her and the persistent clearing of the throat from him.

They looked at each other from across the kitchen counter. This time they didn't break eye-contact. It was the most intimate act they had been involved in separately and together in a very long time. Their breathing shallowed and in their minds neither of them wanted to break the connection that was just made through speaking of soul mates and marriage. Though the teapot, being the inanimate object it was, couldn't help but sever the union for them.

**Wednesday 49 hours earlier**

She had done her best to avoid looking at him in his office. But he was still in there doing his work. Looking as cool as a cucumber. She tried to focus on her work. But her mind was flitting through images of their upcoming assignment. Which made her all the more anxious. She was also trying not to chew the ends of her pens as her nails were already down to the nubs. Contemplating the faux reality that was about to come upon her.

'Ruth,' Adam snuck behind her causing her to jump.

'Adam, yes. What can I do for you?'

He smiled. 'You can follow me to the meeting room. It's time to discuss your legend.'

Her stomach turned. But she was determined to not show her nerves. She put on a big fake smile and willed her nerves away.

'Ruth,' Harry stood greeting her. 'Have a seat,' pulling out a chair next to him. Smiling her thanks she sat down and opened the folder before her when Adam started to speak.

'Okay, the operation is simple. You two will be posing as a married couple. You are celebrating your 10 year anniversary at The Chewton Glen in Hampshire. Your target is to befriend this man and woman... He is in the arms trade. Ruth, I need you to try to find out if she knows anything about her husband's business. Harry, you will presented as a potential buyer. Get to know them, charm them into your confidence. Your goal is to find out who is in contact with him, who are his other buyers. Once we have the information you are free to do as you like on your...mini break.'

They both sat silent looking up at Adam. Mouths slightly agape. Heartbeats faster than normal. Harry cleared his throat shuffling his papers into the file. 'Well then if that's all.' he rose to stand and quickly left the room. Adam at his heels.

...

Fiona could sense the worry Ruth was desparately trying to hide so she attempted to calm her fears.

'Just try to act as naturally as you can,' she said smiling. 'You and Harry are friends so there really should be no underlying tension between you two. You work great together and respect each other. It will be fine.'

Ruth nodded and smiled. Though her internal thoughts were spinning in an entirely different direction her face was showing. _Right, so don't think anything of it. Don't think about the fact that you're in love with him. Gotcha. Don't think about the feelings that you've so carefully pushed down deep inside your soul; the very ones that are now bubbling at the surface. _

'I'll try my best,' smiling.

...

Adam followed Harry to his office and shut the door.

'Right, so I know it's been a while since you've been on an op but if this is going to work you're going to have to loosen up. I could cut the tension with a knife in there. What the hell is going on? Did you and Ruth have a disagreement?'

'No, we bloody well didn't.'

'Then what's wrong?'

'What's wrong is that Ruth is appalled that she has to attend this charade with me. It's bloody ridiculous. I've never felt so awkward. The last thing she wants to do is spend the weekend dancing and cozying up to her boss.'

'But you're not her boss, Harry,' he said smiling. 'You're Jack Parker, Banker of 45 Eisele Lane. And that woman out there is not Ruth but Rose, your wife. So you might want to start getting the picture of her as such into your head if you two are going to be believable.'

_But that's not the problem, _he thought,_ I'm trying to get that picture out of my head._

**Please review and the next chapter (already written) will be up shortly.** **Ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. As promised here's the next one. :)**

Handing him his cup, 'Shall we go in the den then?'

'Yes.'

Entering the dimly-lit room he scanned the area. He noticed a large bookcase of well over 300 books on one side of the room. On the other wall was another bookcase, though instead of books it was filled with hundreds if not a few thousand records.

He quietly cursed at the collection.

'It was my father's collection,' she said upon hearing his reaction. 'When I was small my parents would put me to bed and I'd hear the music. I of course would sneak back downstairs and I'd see him dancing with my mother.' Her smile was so shy and soft at the memory. 'When he died I kept on adding to the collection. It's harder and harder to find good LP's nowadays but I can't walk by a music store without having a look,' running her fingers across the tops of them. 'I just love the imperfection of the sound, you know? It makes it feel all the more real. It's beautiful, the warbling in the spinning of vinyl. Makes me feel...like I've stepped back to a simpler time.' Realizing her nostalgic rant she she added, 'But that's just me. A mad, silly romantic.' Smiling bashfully and beautifully.

He was looking at her with that wistful look in her eyes and he was in awe. To think two days prior he was dreading standing in the same room with her. Now all he could think about was how to keep from kissing her.

**Thursday afternoon 32 hours earlier**

Silently sidling behind her chair he spoke, 'Ruth?'

'Harry!' she quickly clicked her mouse to exit her screen. 'W-What's up?'

He eyed her suspiciously. 'I was just wondering if you're free tomorrow evening.'

She balked, 'Erm.'

Seeing her fluster he continued, 'I was thinking we could go over our legends. We don't have too much time to 'get to know each other' and since we're suppose to be married, I thought having dinner first might be a good idea,' he smiled.

And with that smile of his she was blushing like a rose, her smile accentuating her coloured cheeks all the more.

'Erm, yeah. Sure that would be lovely.'

'So, yours or mine?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Houses. Where shall we meet?'

'Oh, erm, we can meet... at... mine. I have a big kitchen... table.' She furrowed her brow shaking her head. 'Not that that qualifies for a better meeting place. I just have space to lay out... I mean spread out... all of the papers! Not that you don't...have a nice spacious kitchen or that we even need one! I'm just offering up my place to meet...is all.' Ruth thoroughly embarrassed and Harry extremely amused said, 'Great. I'll bring the wine. Nine o'clock tomorrow?'

'Sure.

And with that he walked away.

She turned back to her computer and clicked on the closed page.

**Reviews are great and make me want to post more. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh you guys are so wonderful! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So some of you asked what Ruth had on her computer. I wasn't planning on explaining what it was cause it's not really significant to the story but of course it's always fun too peer over Ruth shoulder. ;) So I added it just for you. Enjoy.**

'Do you have anything on your player right now?' he asked.

'Erm... yeah, I-I do. But you can change it if you want.'

'What is it?' he turned on the antique, lifted the needle and waited for the music to start.

She knew what song would play. It wouldn't have fazed her had it not been such a coincidence to the situation. The hum of the music flowed through the speaker. The piano playing the familiar cords in arpeggios; the soft 'oohs' in the background; the silken voice of Elvis filled the room; guitar joining in with the deep vibrations of the upright bass.

Unconsciously she started to sway to the music. Her eyes fluttered at the sung words.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
><em>_But I can't help falling in love you_

He slowly walked towards her, a smile on his lips.

'Dance with me, Ruth.'

He caught her gaze and gently placed his hand on her waist. Grabbing her hand in his he swayed with her to the song. Letting the irony of the words sink into their little sphere of make-believe .

S_hall I stay  
><em>_Would it be a sin  
><em>_If I can't help falling in love with you _

He turned her slowly round the small area wrapping his arm further around her, craddling her in his arms, her hand in his with the slightest of pressure on her fingers.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
><em>_Darling so it goes  
><em>_Some things are meant to be_

Warm tingles slid through their bodies as his palm pressed into her back bringing her closer to him.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
><em>_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Her head rested on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, wishing she could hear it beat just for her; for the rest of her life.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too _

He started to hum the song in her ear, breathing in her fragrance, intoxicating him.

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

And then softly, ever so gently, he let the words slip out of his mouth singing into her hair.

'For I... can't... help... falling in love with you.'

**Friday morning 14 hours earlier**

He could see her perfectly from where he sat in his office. It was times like these when he scarcely allowed himself to admit that his gaze wandered more and more in her direction. Her fingers flying over the keyboard, her eyes flitting through the information on the screen. He had come to recognise her quirks and knew that she was in her analyst zone. Her brow creased at some puzzle he knew she was figuring as she bit the end of her pen. Her lips pressed against the tip holding it between her teeth as her fingers started typing away. Then she leaned back in her chair and withdrew the pen as a soft smile spread across her face. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind, how all the cogs worked in there. But to see her go through the motions of figuring something out was something else. She suddenly looked up...directly at him. He quickly shook his head away from her and opened the file in front of him knowing he had been caught. Though something had shifted. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.  
>He wanted her to know he had been staring.<br>He wanted her to see him.  
>He wanted <em>her<em>.

Essentially she _was_ working. One could call what she was doing _was_ indeed research. She _did _have to get an idea of the lay out of the hotel. And she was after all very thorough with _all_ of her tasks.  
>So who would question the fact that she toured through the site more times than she would ever admit to herself.<br>And who would think twice about her browsing the couple spa treatments.  
>And who would care that she found her mouse click on the <em>Rooms &amp; Suites <em>link every time she opened the site.

As she thought about their eventual weekend together she couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew it wasn't real but if this was as close as she could get she would take it. She looked up at his big glass box and briefly caught his eye before he turned away. He had been looking at her...again. It happened more often than not nowadays. An unspoken game of who could catch the other one staring. And yes, she had been keeping track (he was up by 17) if only to stop herself from ogling. She would always lose and a sped up heartbeat and a blush were her only consolation prizes. But now he was the one that had been caught. And she knew from experience that he wouldn't look at her for a good hour, giving her permission to stare to her hearts content.

**I hope the two flashback scenes fit together okay. What one sees and what actually happens can be two very different things. ;) Review? Pretty please, with a cherry on top. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wonderful reviews yet again. You are all lovely, gorgeous readers. Thank you. **

The only sound was the continued spinning of the record needle gliding round and round with a soft roll, like the soothing sound of the ocean.

Her head still connected with his chest; still lingering with the rhythm of his heart. She wanted this to be real. She wanted to be Rose. She wanted that life. She wanted to dance every night to the record player with the man holding her. And for a second she believed in the lie. He was hers for those few minutes of music. She felt the tear slide down her cheek. The reality breaking through the illusion.

She whispered his name, 'Harry.'

He was in his own personal heaven, holding her so close to his body. Never thinking that she would allow it; that he would be in her home, her hand in his. _Is this what it is like?_ He asked himself. _Is this what it feels like? _

She said his name again. He heard her that time. Pulling away her face was inches away from him. He couldn't help but notice her lips part. He was going to kiss her.

Leaning in ever so slightly, in the dim light he could see her glassy eyes.  
>Caught by her emotions, 'Ruth?' his hand cupped her cheek lifting her head towards him. 'Are you okay?'<p>

Her eyes were closed trying to hide from him. She nodded and took a breath, inadvertently swiping his hand from her face to wipe her eyes.

'I'm fine, Harry,' smiling though not looking him in the eye. 'Just a little wistful is all.'

Taking her hand he lead her to the sofa.

'Here, have some of your tea,' handing her her cup. After taking a sip of her cooled drink she set it down on the table next to his folding her feet up under her.  
>He was staring. He couldn't help himself. She was vulnerable, he didn't want to take advantage but he wasn't sure when he would get another chance. Hoping his timing was right, 'Before I forget,' he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the platinum band. 'This is for you.'<p>

**Friday evening 6 hours earlier **

'Harry, can you come here for a moment,' Adam said from the meeting room.

'Adam, what is it?' upon entering the room he saw her standing there staring straight at him with wide eyes. She looked quite terrified if he was honest.

Adam positioned a puzzled Harry to stand beside Ruth as he tried to hide his complete and utter enjoyment, speaking the words, 'Jack and Rose Dawson, by the power vested in me courtesy of Her Majesty's government and as MI-5 Section Chief, I now pronounce you man and wife.'

He held out the rings on his pointer fingers, each grabbing the others ring. You may now...' he paused with a smile wondering if he should dare say the word _kiss _in front of the pair. However, fearing their heads would explode on the spot he didn't '...spy to your hearts content.'

He clapped Harry on the shoulder. 'Enjoy your weekend,' and left the room.

As quickly as they looked to each other they turned away, parting at the opposite sides of the table, each eager to exit the room as soon as possible they happened to meet again at the door as mutterings of 'files' and 'phones ringing' escaped their lips.

**One more chapter to go. ) Please review. They make me so happy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And here it is. This was so fun to write. Thanks for all the kind and encouraging comments. They really make me feel special. I pretty confident you'll like this one. ;) Enjoy. Picks up right where we left off. Don't own Spooks. **

He gently took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger.  
>He was trying not to stare but was failing miserably. Neither knowing what to say they sat in silence. They both felt like they were back to that time in the kitchen not long ago. The intimate act of looking at each other without words was making their hearts beat a little faster and as before there was another inanimate object interrupting them; the wedding ring that held so much unspoken meaning. Neither of them realising identical thoughts flitted through the others mind.<p>

He dared to voice his motive, 'Ruth, I think that maybe we should... get back to work on our legend again.'

Her heart fell along with her eyes.

He continued, 'We need to feel comfortable touching each other in front of other people. So if it's okay with you I think we should...practice,' his voice was husky and low and her heart sped up once again.

'If that's alright with you?' He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her newly adorned finger.

'What did you have in mind?' trying to speak calmly so he wouldn't hear the shake in her voice.

He scooted closer to her. 'Well, _Rose_,' he said with a twinkle, 'if there comes a time when I have to whisper in your ear...' at that he leaned in and brushed her hair away from her ear with his free hand cradling at the base of her head and growled, 'I hope that it will be comfortable for you.'

He could feel her breath on his cheek. He didn't pull away. He inhaled her scent as she spoke.

'Well..._Jack_,...I-I think...with a little more... _practice_... I might be okay,' her hand resting against his chest. At her touch he nuzzled his face into her hair. She in turn brought her hand around his back tugging him a little nearer to her, in encouragement.

She soon felt the softness of his wetted lips on her neck, him whispering, 'Is this okay?'  
>as his hand slid down her arm and traveled to her waist.<p>

'Mmmm hmmm.' she sighed.

'And what about this?' he whispered leaning over her reclining her back against the arm of the sofa.  
>'Still okay?' he looked into her eyes. His hand resting briefly at her hip and then moving down her thigh.<p>

She nodded unable to speak. Her eyes blinked slowly whilst exhaling rather erratically.  
>Pushing further still, 'As a couple we may be expected to kiss goodbye in public,' his eyes searching hers. 'May I kiss you?'<p>

'Please,' she exhaled immediately.

His hand swept the hair at her forehead planting a delicate kiss there. He then softly kissed her cheek. And then moved to the corner of her mouth tasting her sweet breath.  
>Pulling away, hovering over her, his lips finally collided with hers. The connection intensified as he dared to taste her tongue.<p>

Her hands moving up and down his chest creating more heat between them. Eventually wrapping around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Instict took over as his body shifted on top of hers pressing into her slender form as her legs automatically wrapped around his sending glorious trills through her center. Lips broke apart to catch their breath.  
>Though he continued kissing her cheek...<br>her jaw...  
>her neck...<br>down to her chest with equal vigor. As her fingers ran through his hair pushing and pulling at him.  
>Until he finally said, still very in the moment, 'I think I may be overstepping my boundaries, Ruth.'<br>She hugged him closer to her caught up in the feeling of his weight on top of her and took a chance, 'Are you pretending with me, Harry?'  
>He shifted slightly to look in her eyes so she could see the truth in his.<br>'No, Ruth,' he growled. 'I've pretended far to long with you. No more pretending.'

She could see his desire as well as feel their undeniable bond. 'Then please, Harry, go ahead and overstep,' happier than she ever dared hope. 'Overstep anything you want.'

'Ruth,' he pulled back slightly to make sure she was okay.

'I don't want you to stop,' she assured.

'I won't.'  
><strong><br>Friday night, 3 hours earlier**

The bell rang. She hurried to the door and grabbed the handle. Catching her nervous breath she opened the door. He stood before her in his blue collared shirt and tan chinos offering her a White Burgundy.  
>She invited him in showing him to the kitchen, both nervous but hopeful, filled with excitement at what the night's possibilites would bring.<p>

The End

**So what did you think? I hope it was worth your time. One last review for being the wonderful readers you are? Cheers!**


End file.
